mighty zeo shinobi
by fox in plain sight
Summary: for naruto's fith birthday he unknowingly buys two of the most powerful morphers from the power rangers series. i know the title sucks but pay no mind to it naruto/power rangers crossover on hold due to new story, naruto the force unleashed.
1. the belt and the gauntlets

Yo! This is a new idea that proofed in my head. There aren't many power rangers/Naruto cross-overs so I will do a new one.

Mighty Zeo shinobi prologue: the belt and the gauntlets

(October 10, 5 years since the Kyuubi attack)

Today was the Kyuubi festival, celebrating the "death" of Kyuubi; today also happens to be the birthday of Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune. Like every other October tenth he was alone because of his jailor.

Normally the third hokage was always there for him on this day. But, today he was in the great ocean of paperwork and his chances to get out were slim. So, his son Sarutobi Asuma would. Although Asuma had no grudge against the boy a lot of his friends did so today Asuma decided to go shopping with Naruto and get one or two gifts for him.

(Naruto's house)

Naruto has locked and bolted his door; locked his window and locked every door in-between him and his front door. An array of mirrors told him who was there because he was waiting for either the hokage or any of his ANBU friends. He was presently taking all of his sheets and soft things and dumping them into a small crawl space under a lose board under his bed. Tonight he would sleep there to ensure he was not harmed that night. Last and not least he put the small fox plushie the hokage gave him last year, and slipped into his cozy space…KNOCK KNOCK Naruto immediately used the mirror setup to see that it was in fact Asuma the hokage's son. He quickly put on his normal jumpsuit and went to meet his guest.

"Asuma-san what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a hint of confusion in his voice "kid. My dad can't make your birthday.."Asuma noticed his immediate eye frown "I'm not done; my dad said I could buy you two presents today, but I'm going to take you under my henge so they won't over price us."

And with that Asuma and henged Naruto went to look for a cool gift

(45 minutes later)

Naruto and Asuma were walking through the shopping district when some things caught his eye it was a belt and a dual pair of wrist gauntlets he grabbed Asuma and dragged him inside

(Take's antiques (AN: its take is pronounced ta-kay k) )

When they entered a man in his mid-fifties walked out of the back room "can I help you?" he said wondering if one of the two men would buy any of his items' "yes we would like the belt and gauntlets please." Asuma said pulling out a piece of paper with the signature of the hokage one it. "Of course, but which one?" the man said as he went over to the large display and put both on a lazy Susan with other 

assorted items. Turning the table he showed them six of each belt and gauntlets (I know the green ranger had a belt but his morpher won't be put in until later on)

Naruto's eyes went to two that looked like they were made for him he eyed both. The belt had a nice weight and a belt connector in the front with a gold coin with a tiger on it. The gauntlets also had a firm feel; both were made of gold and had what looked like a crystal embedded inside the center of the right gauntlet "I chose these two" Naruto said as he reached for the belt and gauntlets. Attaching them to his body Asuma paid for both of his trinkets and left

(10:30 Naruto's house)

Inside the little area Naruto was sleeping in something happened to his accessories, they started to glow, encasing him in a white/gold light.

(mindscape)

"uhhhhhgggggg" Naruto groaned as he was startled by a bright light. As the light dimed he could make out two human shaped figures "who are you guys?" he said as the closer they got he got a more detailed look at their clothing. One had a black under suit with a gold shoulder/chest plate stretching around his upper torso, knee pads with a similar outfitting, and a gold staff. The other was almost identical to the first but the under suit was white and the arms had more under room instead of all gold. "Our name's do not mater in this realm. But, you may call me gold, and my friend white." The now named gold said holding a hand out to our hero, who obliged and returned the shake.

"Why are you here and better yet where are we?" Naruto asked know seeing the weapons he started to walk back "are you here to hurt me?!" he screamed and tripped over nothing, "no were not, we are in your mind and we are here to teach you about your morphers." White said showing him his belt, while gold showed him his gauntlets. "My, what?" Naruto said confused.

"You see Naruto, in another dimension we had one of the morphers you bought today, mine was the belt and the gauntlets were used by gold." White replied while gold held up the gauntlets. "we are going to teach you in both of our morphers but, you will need to leave for at least 5 years, you will return when you are 11 seeing that you have just turned six. Consider it your missed birthday presents" gold said knowing what had happened. 'what am I to do, no one cares here so it could work, but I still need to tell the old man' thought Naruto as he decided "sure but I need to tell the hokage" "not a problem. Just one more thing its 7:30 wake up and tell him." Gold said as their bodies and voices faded.


	2. leaveing home for a new

New chapter.R and R and I need a vote for a few things.

Pairing here's the list

Anko

Fem haku

Hana

Hanabi

Hinata

Ino

Kin

Kurenai

Fem Kyuubi

Sakura

Shizune

Tayuya

Temari

Tsunade

Tenten

Next ranger/series

Any of the good guys/paring (if you must vote sasuke fine but just so you know I'm going to make it so the massacre never happens)

I already have an idea for the first ranger so this is for the second ranger.

And that's all I have to say

Line brake/ time and place/ action (blah blah )

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Kyuubi/ inner/ other dimension ranger talking"**

' **Kyuubi thinking'**

'_flashback'_

_Blah__ jutsu being called out_

Chapter 2 leavening an old home, finding a new

(Naruto's house 7:30)

Naruto woke with a start as he grabbed all his close and instant ramen and stuffed it in the bag that the hokage gave him. Little did he know that it had a seal so that it could hold 10x's its own size, as he shoved what little belongings he had into it he set of to the hokage tower.

(Hokage tower 7:45)

As the third hokage had finished his morning tea Naruto had entered the office "hey! Jiji I need to ask you something!!" Naruto hollered as he walked up to his desk and took a seat on one of the chairs "what would that be Naruto-kun?" the old hokage asked "I need to leave for a training trip can I leave the village for about 5 years?" at this the third nearly had a heart attack "just who is going to train you on your way? Can I meet this person or people?" _'kuso! I can't let them meet him, I don't know how to bring them here' _**"listen to what I say" gold's voice said into Naruto's head "follow these hand signs and say ninpo ****reinja-sunpou Kuchiyose no jutsu ( ninja art, ranger dimension summoning technique)" ****__****'gold?' ****" oh I forgot to mention that because of the morphers we could communicate with you in your mind" ********'o-okay' "sure hold on(hand seals), ********ninpo********reinja-sunpou Kuchiyose no jutsu****" ********Naruto cried as he slammed his palm into the floor as smoke appeared throughout the room. When said smoke dispersed the third's head nearly exploded when before him stood gold and white in all their glory "we will hokage-sama" gold said as they both walked to the desk where the third had a few papers that they would need to sign In order to take Naruto for the trip.**

******(Konoha gate 8:00)**

******After clearance the three were leaving when white decided to piggyback Naruto so they could hurry to their destination, a mountain thirty miles to the north. Something that the two rangers didn't tell Naruto was that if their assumptions were correct, the power chamber where they became rangers should be there.**

******(Three hours later)**

******Half way to their coordinates, the trio stopped to start some of Naruto's training and if assumptions were right, teleport to the chamber. "Naruto, were going to start your training now since we're stopping for the day." Gold said while white bent over so Naruto could get off of him. "All right, which one of your morphers do you want to learn to use first, mine or gold's" white finished and Naruto was officially panicking 'which do I pick! I have to choose between two of my friends all just for training, what do I do?!?!?' ****"Do what you think is right." ********The mixed voices of gold and white responded 'ok' our protagonist replied as he was pulled out of his mindscape. "I choose white since I did see your morpher first." Naruto replied taking; after this response white off his belt "power down" he said as he started to glow white for about five seconds before the light died down. **

**"****Now then, if you want to go ranger the belt buckle is the morpher. You can remove it without breaking the belt. The coin is your ticket into the morphing grid; its power is what gives us our power to change forms. To morph take the buckle off; a handle will pop out of the back. When that happens grab with your worst hand. Hit the button and say: white tiger!; normally there is a team of rangers but, since you're the only one so far we are only outside for now during the next week gold and i are going to go back to Konoha and scout for the other ten rangers. During that time you will be in the power chamber with one of us to learn about the history of the rangers, the zords, your weapons, and your morphers. Is that clear?"**

**Tommy asked knowing that that much information might be a lot, but instead his answer was Naruto taking off the belt buckle, going thru the instructions and saying "white tiger!" as a bright light filled the space in which they occupied. Then before their eyes was a mini white stood before them; then it spoke "woha! This feels awesome, I haven't felt this kind of power in since… well never" the mini white said as a sudden beeping was the only warning he got until he got until he was sucked into a portal.**

******(Power chamber)**

******The power systems suddenly roared to live, beeps and boops echoed throughout the room, and a sudden white light fell thought the skylight. And from this emerged a boy and his summons. The boy quickly took a knee and his visor opened, and he hurled up his lunch "ugg… now where are we??" Naruto asked weakly as he stood up, he noticed that they were in some sort of bunker, filled with weird metal objects and glowing rods protruding from the ground. Naruto had to admit, it was a pretty sweet pad. "well Naruto you can call this place home for the next five years" they said as they vanished into thin air.**

******AN: ya it kinda sucks but its only a part so oh well, anyway just to tell you, im working nonstop on four different stories so if you want to adopt I look into it but not yets**


End file.
